Sunday Morning Rain is Falling
by Alasdair96
Summary: I knew I loved her. No. I knew I was in love with her. The cold-hearted heart-breaker Uchiha Sasuke is falling in love? I couldn't believe this either. But the truth is yes. I am falling in love with a girl I just met a week ago."
1. Chapter 1 Drugs

This is my very first Fanfic, so sorry for the reckless writing and ridiculous story :D Reviews are very much recommended! *w* 3 chapters are already done, and I just have to make it into a SasuHina. Wait for my next update okaaay~~ Review pleeease!!

I'll update the next chapter when I get about 5 reviews or so.

**Warning!**

AU dan OOC (a really superb one)

Don't like, don't read!

No Flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sunday Morning Rain Is Falling

Chapter 1 Drugs.

**Friday, 11 December 2009**

**07.56**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Sally Muffins Café**

It started exactly right about a week ago. I was rushing to my apartment to come get my wallet—I forgot to bring my wallet to the Café. Lucky enough for me, the super-killer-Café-manager wanted me to go home and bring my wallet to pay. "10 minutes sharp. Or I'll call the police. I know who you are and where you go to school since you hang out here almost all the time as if you don't have anything more important to do. So, beware kiddo. Late 1 second, and you're gonna be behind the jails with your hands cuffed and orange filthy uniforms boy"—not paying attention to the crowd I was forcing to pass, my hands kept on pushing people that was out of my way and repeatedly said "Out of my waaay! Excuse me!" People cursed back to me, but I didn't care a bit. And that was before I bumped a girl. I helped her to gather all the books she was carrying on her arms. After that, I took her hands and helped her get on her feets as I did too. She pulled her hair that was covering a side of her face and slipped it to the back of her left ear, leaving some hair still covering her face. She smiled while she wiped off the dirt from her clothes. She grabbed her books off my hand and apologized. I frozed. Such beauty..., talked me to myself. Realizing I stoned for a second, I came back to reality.

"Is… Is there something wrong with me?" asked her with an angelic face while she checked on her clothes.

I frozed again. Cute. Oh god, I want to melt... "N... No! No! You look perfectly... pretty..." answered myself with a huge smile on my face. "I mean, you look perfectly fine! Not pretty, at all! Wait, no! I mean you are pretty, but-"I stopped myself from gabbling much more. We laughed. "Sorry to bump on you. I was kind of in a rush right now" I was beginning to wonder what her name was.

"It's okay. My name's Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata" introduced herself, waiting me to shake her hands. What? Don't say she can read my mind! Shocked, I returned to shake her hands hesitantly and, oh, it was so soft. It felt like I won't let go of her angelic hands. My heart won't let me.I myself couldn't too.

"Uchiha Sasuke. But you can just call me Sasuke. Pretty name you have, just as pretty as its owner. So, you're Japanese, huh? A Hyuuga Clan to be exact. One of the most honored one in Japan" I replied. Slipped a few flirt just to get along. A Hyuuga, eh? That explains the white icy eyes that she has.

"Thanks. It was a pleasure to meet someone from the Uchiha Clan just like you. I better get going now. I have a subway to catch." I smiled in response. No words came out of my mouth; I prevented myself from gabbling again.

She left. Fair skin, shocking big white pure clear eyes, dark ocean blue yet light soft hair, luscious pink lips, cherry sweet cheeks, long legs, and walks with elegant steps. From the uniform she was wearing, I could tell that she's in the second or last year of high school. She seems to be a regular student with regular friends. Not the goody-good shoes type or popular perfect yet idiot that guys chase after type neither, just plain old regular. She has natural beauty, but undiscovered. To make a long story short, she was my type. As for me, I got a week holiday from school. Well, it's not a holiday actually. There's a festival at school, and I was supposed to participate. But no can do. I'm just not in the mood to go. Also, my foot seems heavy to walk to school. And in a week, "my holiday" will be over. Why can't the lame festival be longer? Ugh.

I watched her leave. Her middle long hair sways to her back, just like on the shampoo commercial breaks. Each step that she takes, each move that she makes, made me want to get to know her better. It's more like a drug to me. I was addicted to her. And if getting addicted would get me closer, I would gladly be that way. My heart skipped a beat just when I saw her walking towards the subway station with her hair swaying perfectly from her back. She totally took my breath away. I felt like my jaws were about to drop off anytime now.

I entered my apartment and grabbed my wallet as soon as I can. I checked on my watch, "DAMN! 4 more minutes!" Even though the distance between my apartment and the Café wasn't quite far, only two blocks away. But still, who wants to be caged in a stinky small room filled with morons who is willing to spend their lives there because of their doing? Luckily, I got to the Café just in time. The manager almost called 911, "5 more seconds. I'm impressed". I gave my money to pay the bill and gave a lot more tip than I usually do to the waiter.

I walked home incredibly happy. Just like a kid that just ate its first lollipop. I jumped up and down and hugged random people that I passed through. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She must be an angel that God sent to meet me. As I arrived at my apartment, I slided down to a wall near my apartment door. I touched my chest and realized my heart pounded real hard, my body begins to shiver, my hands sweat, I blush, and I have this weird smile sticking to my face every time I think of her, also she took my breath away every time I imagine and saw her face. At that second, I knew I loved her. No, I knew I was in love with her. Cupid must be really generous this day. Love arrows made its way through my chest repeatedly.

I sat down on my couch and tried to watch the TV to distract my mind off her. But she kept on popping inside my brain. I was going nuts. I slept, and even my dreams were filled of her. It was somewhat freaky, but I rather liked it. I decided to _"accidentally met her"_ from tomorrow and on.

4 days had past. My plan went pretty well. I loved every second that I spent talking and even seeing her. Everyday she looks more and more beautiful. Her hair sways perfectly to her back, her clothes were simple but it suited her, her smile gave people smiles to their life, and then her laugh was so sweet and charming. I was dying to see her. I can't stop thinking of her. The moments with her were special. You can't exchange it with anything else in the whole world. Not shoes, not houses, not jewelries, not even gold, hardly anything! It was precious. And it would be a moment that I'll remember my whole entire life.

* * *

**Friday, 18 December 2009**

**06.32**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Room 203 Forest Hills Apartment**

I woke up and immediately took a shower. I wore my best button-up shirt, best jeans, and best sneakers. I also didn't forget to wear my modified old lucky blue jacket. I ate two-toasted peanut butter and jam, and a cup of hot milk at Sally's place. And then I went straight to the florist to buy some flowers and after that I would leave it in front of her apartment door with no single hint who that mysterious person who gave left that flower there, but that was before I realized that it was totally over-the-top and overwhelming for a person that usually just "accidentally met her" almost every day. Almost? Yes, almost. I didn't "accidentally met her" on Thursday, because it would be obvious that I liked her. I thought I would be sweet and all, but after I think more about it, it seems that I'm obsessed with her. And also, it would be strange if we meet each day. I guess she would suspect me as a perverted retarded guy or something like that. But I can't stop myself from seeing her. I couldn't. That's why I stalked her. New Occupation: Stalker. Great. I am officially a world top class lover stalker. It's kind of "satisfying" being a stalker though! Now I know where she lives, where she usually do her laundry, and stuffs like that. Every day she looks more and more perfect each day. I just can't get enough of it. Again, I was drugged by her. Nothing made me this crazy before. The ultimate heart-breaker playboy is falling in love? The cold-hearted Uchiha Sasuke is falling in love? I couldn't believe this fact either. But the truth is, yes. I am falling in love with the girl I just met a week ago.

**Saturday, 19 December 2009**

**20.56**

**Uchiha Sasuke, D1 Bus (Queens-Brooklyn Route)**

It was Saturday night and it was starting to drizzle. I was walking to my apartment from my brother, Itachi's super-lame-yet-boring wedding. It was just full of Uchiha's and old crappy people's greeting each other and show-offing each other kids and telling fake made-up stories about how much marvelous her or his child is. I didn't give a damn about what they were saying. I just felt like beating the crap out of all of them. It was too fucking noisy and annoying. Whenever someone asked me a thing or talked to me, I only gave a single irritated word "Hn". It was full of bullshits all the way. I couldn't spend another second hearing and even seeing all those craps. I snuck out of the party just a while ago.

With my hands hiding inside my pants pocket, and my scarf tied up and hanged on my neck playfully hiding a part of my face, I went through the streets of New York. The fall season air breezes calmly and bursting through my skin. I could see clearly an amount of misty heat came out of my mouth with by joining the air from my lungs, and disappeared slowly in the dark night. The lights beamed and sparkled its way and guided my step to the bus stop. The drizzle from the dark heavy clouds splashed to the tux I was wearing.

I always loved the rain. It gave me a sense of joy that makes me want to play along just like it was childhood all over again. I loved the way the water splashed, I loved the scent of water mixed soil coming through my nose, I love the way the rain drops on my head and makes me hair all wet. I love how the water made its way to the water gate, I love how mushy the soil gets after the rain stops if we push our bare feet onto the ground. I love the way the cozy air breezes roughly and sang us a lullaby to make us felt like sleeping. And also, I love the way the trees and bushes and all gets wet and a few rain drops remain on their leaves. I always smile whenever the rain drops. But unfortunately, there was no weird smile sticking to my face that day, though today was my brother's wedding and I should be happy for him. But the thing is, I haven't met her in hours now. I accompanied my brother the whole day. I was desperately in need of love. I never felt this strange before either. I did a couple of times fell in love, but this was different. This was not a love that would last for a week or so. Or maybe even worse, just in a glance of a few seconds only. It wasn't love when women saw a great big annual sale and it was only for branded clothes or even when guys saw a pair left of Nike SB dunk mid Aqua medium, that I am totally in love with—but can't buy it due to its extreme superb expensive price—It was true love from the bottom of my heart.

I stepped in the stairs of the bus. Sat near a window, and watched the moon revealed its true rocky face. The water spots made marks on the window.

"Rough day, huh?" said a girl who sat next to me.

"Hn" was all the response I could answer. I even didn't look at her face. I huffed after that. With my elbow holding my chin, I saw the window blankly. Nothing seemed to catch my eyes.

"Well, nice tux you're wearing! Too bad its soaked wet" said her again to cheer me up. Nice try cheering me up, I thought.

"Thanks. You-"I stopped. I was thrilled that the girl I was talking to was Hinata, the girl I was in love with. My elbow lost its balance and my head almost bumped the window. I sighed and the weird smile showed up again. "You really know how to cheer me up" I replied, (trying to remain) calm. She giggled. God, I can't stand her face. It's too pretty to be true. She was wearing a little dark blue dress just about her knee, and on top of that, a yellow coat and also, she wore a pair of black stockings, and a pair of black polished flats shoe. The type of clothes that my previous love wouldn't want to wear.

The driver shouted, "Get off! Get off my bus! I want to turn around direction here!"

Many passengers complained. Nevertheless, the driver didn't care. There was nothing they could do.

"Shitty driver! He was a corrupt driver for sure! We could sue him if we want you know! He disobeyed the bus ethics. I'm sure he has a little tiny sucked up brain with no nutrition in it" Hinata cursed to the driver that was turning around the bus. I was shocked. What? I thought she wouldn't even dare to curse someone. However, even if she's angry, she's still cute. I chuckled seeing her attitude. Her white icy eyes squinted sharply, and matched perfectly the freezing cold atmosphere. And it was still raining for sure.

"Here. Let's go find a dry place. A restaurant perhaps? I'll buy you something. I know a good place right about this block. My treat" I covered her and my head with my tux to keep us from getting wet. I acted such thing so she could see me as a true gentleman. She completely astounded me.

"Sure. At least we need a shelter, because the rain is pouring out! I bet it's going to be a long rain. And of course, we don't want to end up with soaked wet clothes"

We sat at the corner of the restaurant. We talked about everything. And what I meant everything, was _everything_. We waited until the rain stopped.

"You can't ride a bicycle? Okay, I have to admit that's SO lame. Oh! I've decided!"

"What?" My face turned tomato red. Why did I even tell her that? She would definitely mock me till death. Idiot! Idiot!

"How about we, going out for a picnic? While we're at it, I could teach you how to ride a bicycle! Sounds awesome right? And I swear I won't take any charges about this" Cute! Super CUTE! I may overreact but that's how I really do feel towards her.

"I don't know... Let me think" as if I was trying to refuse her.

She took my hands and stared at me. Shit. The angelic face again. "Please! Please! Pretty please!" She winked her eyes repeatedly. My head felt like it was going to explode.

"O…Okay" I replied unsure of what I did just then. Will it be a good decision? I have a bad feeling about it. But, it's Hinata! What could possibly go wrong?

"Yes! Yes! Awesome! Oh, it's going to be so much fun! I guarantee you with my whole life!" She hugged me close. At this second, my heart is going to explode. I can't feel my body move. It collapsed. I wanted to faint. I felt like as if my brain is going to go "KABOOM!" anytime now.

"You trust somebody you have known for a week that easily?" I asked.

"Do you need an explanation to trust somebody? And besides, it's not like you're a psycho that would dare to stalk me or anything, right?" She replied. She was right. If you need an explanation to trust somebody, it wouldn't be pure trust. I messed up her hair and smiled. But though, her words kind of freaked the hell out of me. Good thing she didn't know what truly happened on Thursday.

She was no longer hugging me. I missed her warm touch. Though she looks cold from the outside, she was warm in the inside. "Hey look! The rain stopped a few minutes ago, I guess. I'll be going now! And don't forget! 8 am at the Café you told about to me. What was it called again? Emm… oh! Sally Muffins Café! Bring your best bike! See you tomorrow! Bye!" She waved at me while she stepped towards the exit door. She left by taking a taxi not long after that.

I putted my palms to cover up my red boiling face. It was love that made me like this. It's been awhile since I last fell in love. 2 years ago, I felt my very first love. But it was all history (I think). I tried to walk and fell down to the floor. I still couldn't feel my legs. Damn. The effect was going on too long.

~End of Chapter 1~

* * *

Sorry! It must be a reaaally bad fanfic. _lll

And is it a short one? Really? Cause in my laptop, its 5 pages already!

I'll try to fix anything wrong about this fanfic!

Oh yeah. I told you it was totally AU and OOC. Haha. They even live in New York!

Remember! I'll only update this when I get 5 reviews or so. So the Reviews are very much needed

Love,

Tama.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

helloo~!! its me again! wow, after a month long or so i havent been publishing any stories. hehe im sorry. its my last year of JHS and its been a very hectic year. ive been goin on courses and my school is having try-outs non-stop! (seriously). well, lets get the story going on peoples!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. trust me.

* * *

Sunday Morning Rain Is Falling

Chapter 2 The Meeting.

**Sunday, 20 December 2009**

**08.13**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Sally Muffins Café**

I waited impatiently at the Café while eating my peach yogurt. What was taking her so long? Or is it just me hearing and seeing my watch ticking way too slow than it should be? Or, it _was_ me feeling the planet earth turns slowly. My fingers played along with the spoon I was holding. The yogurt was empty, so I had to get a new cup of yogurt from Sally. Anyways, she finally came riding her bicycle. A smile followed her white fair face. Her front right and left side of her face were braided neatly then pulled till each end met, and tied with a red ribbon. The rest were left loose swaying onto the air. She was wearing a plain turquoise long sleeved shirt, and a bouncy polka dot red and white skirt, and turquoise wedges, accessorized by a dark blue baret. In other words, she was perfect. It was fall season after all. The trees falls its leaves beautifully and some still hanging on the branches and not willing to let go of its pretty orange-red color, kids singing and playing on the corner of the block, elders wearing old coats that smells like old people sat by the bench feeding birds bread crumbles while holding an ice cream that was starting to melt. It was like we were in some kind of school drama play, where everything combines and matches one another.

"Hey! Ready for some awesomeness?" said Hinata with an anxious intonation. Her cherry pink cheeks went blooming. Her words made me remember of an anime I used to watch when I was still a Junior High student. Yeah, poor Gilbert. Good thing Eliza kept you.

"Hn. Uh, do you want some sundae or maybe a yogurt like I am eating right now? I'll go get you some. Sally is giving some free foods right over that corner" One thing out of a bunch of reasons I like to chill out here at the Sally Muffins Café, free foods. And she usually would like to give me an extra toasted bread!

"Oh, no thanks. I'll just share some of your yogurt. That's okay, right?"

My eyes widened when that words came bursting out of her mouth and into my ears. Like my body usually reacts, it can't move. "You… You know, I'll just buy some myself if you don't want to share, though" she added.

"No! This… This is fine. I'll get an extra spoon for you. Stay still" I said. Good that I quickly said this. Otherwise, I'd regret to not share yogurts with her.

"Yes, Sir!" replied the girl, acting like a saluting soldier.

I tried to stand up off my seat. I couldn't move my feet. Then, I ended up tripping from the chair. Gosh, it was so embarrassing. "On the other hand, let's just share spoons" Hinata said while helping me to get on my feets. But hearing her saying that sentence made me fell down again.

"Hn" I responded with a weak voice. A simple nod followed the words.

"Who is Sally by the way?" She asked.

What? She doesn't know who Sally is? That is just, absurd. "Sally is the owner of this Café. She likes to give me some free foods just because I really like to hang out here with my friends. Or just maybe to have a cup of afternoon tea while reading a book or doing my homework. And also for the free Wi-Fi of course" a little laugh came out of my mouth. Her lips formed into a sweet candy smile.

"Oh, awesome!" she replied. Again she remembered me of Gilbert. Gilbert would likely say 'awesome' all the time.

We ate _"our yogurt" _and used the same spoon. She even offered to feed me. But of course I refused. It'll sound too desperate of me to do such thing. Though I regretted it. I couldn't let my cool self break out. It was too dangerous for an Uchiha like me. I locked our bicycle and head to the town park by riding my red Ferrari.

"I thought you were a type of guy who likes walk anywhere, since we often meet each other while walking down the streets. Who knows you have a Ferrari" said the girl with such enthusiasm.

"Well, let's just say my dad owns a business company, and he kindly gave this car as a birthday gift, okay?" I replied, trying not to appear as a show-off guy.

"Oh, okay. A Ferrari for a birthday gift? Somewhat hard to believe. My dad owns a business company too, but he never gave me any fancy stuffs like that. He said we should only use our own money to buy things not our parent's money. But whatever. It's your birthday after all. The best thing I got on my birthday is a DSLR camera. But that's my life, not yours so we're different in many ways. However, what else could I know about you? Since you've been playing oh-so cool right now. It's hard to figure out exactly what you're thinking about right now"

"Hn. Where should I start? I live in an apartment, 3 bedrooms in Forest Hills. I am currently in my last year of High School, and I don't live with my parents because I don't like depending on someone. Enough about me. Your turn"

"What? That short?"

"Yeah. It's your turn now" I said. Her eyes stared deeply into mine. I stared back.

"Fine. I'm in my second year of High School, which makes you my senior. I have a side job as an owner of an online shop so I make my own money. My mother died 2 years ago, just 1 month after I got in High School. My dad owns a business company—but you already know about that just a few minutes ago. He goes on his business trip a lot, so I don't see him very often. I decided to move to an apartment and pay my living cost all by myself so my dad only has to take care of my older boy cousin. He lives with us, because his family is at Japan and he just entered college at Harvard. If I have some extras, I'd give some to my dad, and some for myself. See? How easy is that? My story is way much longer than yours" teased Hinata. I responded in just a chuckle.

We opened my convertible top so we could feel the air rushing through our skin. We turned on the radio, and sang along crazily as if no one was watching.

"We're here! Finally. Come on! I'll teach you to ride a bicycle, so we could play along after that" Hinata said as she unbuckled her seat belt. Excited was the only word that could describe her feelings now. It was written all over her face.

"Can't wait" I replied with a lazy voice. I rolled my eyeballs and I walked as if I don't have any strength left. It vanished, since she will be laughing looking at me because I can't ride a bicycle. I'm dead. Shit.

"Hey, where's your spirit? Once we got here, your spirit vanished. Poof! Just like that" she said while demonstrating the "Poof" sound. Childish, yet cute. Her sweet smile lightened up my soul. "Unlock the bicycle holder!" She continued.

"Yeah, yeah" I unlocked the holder and carried down the bicycle one per one. Her's were yellow and mine was blue. My bicycle was brand new. Well, not brand new. I never used it. My brother gave that _thing_ as a birthday present, just to insult me. He _knew_ I couldn't ride a bicycle. He used to scream out "Chicken! Chicken!" and run around the house while acting like a chicken. We had a fight just for such nonsense. Don't know how her newly wedded wife can stand that moron. But freaky yet true, his attitude changes drastically when he's near her. Cool, calm, romantic, and gentle. But if she knew how he _truly_ is, she'll be shocked to death. Too dramatic? I don't think so. Damn Itachi.

"The weather is terrific, and there's no one at the park! That's odd. But who cares?" she said. Actually, I booked the park. Yeah. It was open just for us. I thought it would be romantic. But now? It's kind of creepy. She'd look at me as if I was a psycho, if she knew that.

* * *

**Sunday, 20 December 2009**

**09.43**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata, Town Park**

"Keep your balance. Your feet aren't moving! Come on! Steady… Steady…" and I fell down. She laughed sarcastically. I knew it. I knew she would act like that. I can't stand the humiliation I received just to be close to her.

"Hey! You said you won't laugh" I replied while trying to get up.

"Oh god. My stomach hurts. But, I can't help it! It's just too… too… Mmmfh hahah" she sat down holding her that was aching too much. Her feet kicking onto the ground. And she is still laughing, though not as hard as before.

As she calmed herself, she lied down to the soft green grass and sighed. I followed her actions just the same.

We had a break. We ate our picnic sandwiches that she made herself, and surprisingly it was delightfully delicious! We drank our juices, threw foods at each other, and played catch-it-with-your-mouth food throwing, and we also did guess-what-cloud-shape game too.

"Enough break. I'll teach you how to ride a bicycle properly. Its serious time" She said, putting the oh-so serious look on her face.

"No sarcastic laughs?"

"Mmm… I don't know. Maybe? No promises though!"

"What?"

"You want me to teach you or what? You choose"

"F… Fine! You leave me no choice"

It took a pretty long time for me to finally ride a bicycle. She was satisfied of my work, and her teaching. She even gave an A+.

"Here. Sit in front of me. I'll try to ride around the park" I said. I didn't know where those words came spilling out. I didn't care.

"You sure?" the girl replied.

"Yup" I held her close. Her scent was smelled by my nose. And no, it wasn't stinky or something like that. It was rather fresh. And as usual, her hair sways softly. Without her knowing, a weird smile came sticking its self to my face again.

While having some cheerful laughs, I was shocked. I couldn't believe what I saw. I landed both my feet onto the ground. My eyes widened. A dainty pink-colored haired girl walked towards us. Hinata didn't know what was going on. I could tell that she was confused of this sudden froze. Her face looked at me with a completely clueless look.

"Long time no see, Uchiha Sasuke"

Her name was Haruno Sakura. My very first love that ditched me and left 2 years ago. Yes, I still remember how I felt when she left. No explanations, nothing. It was like being stabbed by swords from every single direction. She was still the same. Green big eyes, long legs with pink soft middle length hair, middle sided hair, no bangs, and don't forget the branded clothes she always wore every now and then. And now, she popped out of nowhere and forcing to enter my life once again.

"What... What are you doing here?"

"Calm down. Aren't you happy I'm here to see you?" I didn't response.

"And who is this you're with?" she continued.

Noticing that this was quite awkward, Hinata braved herself to speak. Her hand faced to Sakura, waiting to shake her hands. "Hello! My name is Hinata. I'm a friend of Sasuke. Nice to me-"

Sakura cutted her words and said "Can't you see I'm asking Sasuke, not you? Dimwit" Hinata lowered her hands with face facing the ground.

I tried to melt up the cold conversation. "Um, Sakura this is my friend. She's teaching me how to ride a bike. Hinata this is Sakura. She's-"

The rich girl cutted the conversation, again. "I'm Sasuke's girlfriend. Nice to meet you _Hinata_" she smiled in disgust. I was terribly shocked of what Sakura just said.

"And Sasuke. If you want to ride a bicycle, you can always ask me. You don't have to be teached by this filthy human. Just look at her clothes. And something just smells fishy here. Euw" Sakura continued.

"I... I think I could just go home now. I'll grab my bike and walk home. Nice to meet you, S… Sakura. B... Bye" Hinata said stutteredly. Sakura replied her greetings with a fake small smile. Her hands shoo-ed Hinata.

"Wait. I'll drive you home" I said. My hands held tightly her upper arm.

**13.34**

**Hyuuga Hinata, Town Park (Hinata's POV)**

"No need to do that Sasuke. She's a big girl. She could walk home by herself. Right?" She said while holding off Sasuke's arm. I saw her hands squeezing hard enough to not let go of the boy. Her eyes stared at me as if I was a pest for her. I could hear her cursing beneath her breath. I shook off his hands off from mine and faked a smile.

"She's absolutely right. No need to do that. I'm… I'm perfectly fine" I replied. Words came out from my mouth spontaneously. His eyes relaxed, then he patted my head as an indication of a goodbye. I didn't know what to do. And I regretted my actions just then.

I walked home while carrying my yellow bike. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks slowly. I felt pain down through my blood. I felt my heart burned till bits and tore apart to pieces. A feeling I have never felt before. The day became cloudy as I cried.

I sat on a bench, my bike parked peacefully next to me. I stopped crying minutes ago. I stretched my legs that were exhausted. One more step, my feet will be able to be unattached to my hips. The reason was clear, the distance was far enough for a 16 year old girl to collapse, though once in awhile I rode my bike.

**13.37**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Town Park **

**(Sasuke's POV)**

She left. I shouldn't have let her go. The feeling of guilty wrapped my mind.

"What's with the frown? Come on. I'll drive you anywhere you want. My boys will take care of your Ferrari" Sakura said.

"Home. I want to get to my apartment. NOW" I replied.

"Geez. What's with the crappy attitude? Fine I'll get you home. But before that, let's go somewhere! Let's see... ha! Let's go to a Café. There must be a lot going on since I've left""

"Yeah. Ever since you left, everything has changed. I mean—whatever. Just get me home immediately. I don't care whether you want me to go elsewhere" I said, not paying attention to a single word that came out. That incident at the park kept on repeating. I knew I did the wrong thing. But it's all over. She left. And I can't do anything about it. I wanted to be with Hinata. But at the same time, I wanted to be with Sakura. I can't risk losing her out of my sight again.

The streets were as busy as ever. Seems like spring season suddenly went off or something. Sakura kept on babbling about something -- I didn't pay attention to what she was saying. The entire time I spent sitting with her, my mind was completely empty. -- I was quite daunted of what I did back then. I looked through the clear sight of the window. I saw birds flying freely and chirping into a song-form. That second I saw a girl. A girl that was stretching her legs on a bench. Hinata, I said to myself. Her sweat was all over her face. She grabbed a mini towel out of her bag and wiped the sweat out. She drank some glugs of mineral water. Her face was red. Not blush red, but exhausted red. I felt ashamed of myself.

After Sakura left me 2 years ago, I felt emptiness in my heart. A hole craved itself in my heart to be exact. Then Hinata came. The hole that was in my heart, slowly closed. When my mind was filled with Hinata, Sakura came back. I was so happy, but at the same time, I felt pathetic. I was afraid of losing her again. I thought she was history, but no. She was just hiding. And now I found her when I already had someone in my heart. Nevertheless, I can't stop the fact that I was in love with two persons at one time. I am cruel. I blame myself for being so selfish.

"Sorry. I can't go to the Café with you. I have some things I have to do" I said.

"What? You can't!" she replied.

"I have more important things to do and to be thought of than being with you" I said as a response. A grin showed up. I didn't know why I did that. It naturally popped up. I relaxed my chin from grinning and listened to her reply.

"Oh! So some things are better and more important than me? Okay, if you think so. I wish you to get off this car immediately, because NOTHING is better and important as me" she defended herself. There goes her shitty attitude, I said to myself. The one and only thing I hate about her is her ego. Man, it's huge.

"That's not what I meant" I took a deep breath and continued "I need some things to be took care of. Not that you're not important. You are important, but I have to sort things out. My mind and feelings is acting crazy, and I can't do a damn about it. So please get me straight home" I said. The whole thing I said was true. I'm haunted by this feeling, and it just won't quit irritating me. Truthfully, right this moment, I can't think clearly near her. She always can find a way to create a fight. I have to clear things up. Things happened too much today. And besides, who wants to be dumped in the middle of this highway? Must be someone with an idiotic brain would do that.

She sighed. "Fine. But next time you have to go with me! Promise?"

"Yeah yeah" I responded lazily.

"Okay. Then I'll drive you straight home. But a promise is still a promise so don't you go and forget that."

**13.54**

**Hyuuga Hinata, Room 102 Austin's Apartment **

**(Hinata's POV)**

I arrived at my apartment. I texted my best friend, Ino. My fingers raced to push the keypads from my PDA phone. I didn't texted Temari and Tenten because I knew how they would react. Ino, on the other hand, would react less more grumpy than the other two would.

_SOS. My apartment. Now._

I needed to tell her what happened. It was somewhat a thing I should inform right away. Besides, she always can calm my heart down. She is my life saver. Without known by me, a tear slided down my cheeks slowly. She was his girlfriend, huh? And I'm just a pest. My heart ached. What is this feeling? A feeling I have never felt before is torturing me so bad. From their eye contact, I could tell they were in love. She was (almost) perfect. Everything that a guy could ever dream of. Though her attitude was very snobbish, I could see that she was jealous of me by sticking close to Sasuke. But I didn't think I did anything wrong though. It was just a friendly picnic at the park. Alone. Just the two of us. It's normal for friends to do things like that, Right? (I think so?)

I heard my apartment door being shutted close. Ino. That's definitely her. She rushed down and sat with me on the couch.

**14.21**

**Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino, Room 102 Austin's Apartment**

**(Normal POV)**

"So, what's the big SOS?" said her blonde haired best friend. Hinata didn't response.

Ino's eyes saddened. "What's wrong? Your eyes are red, and your cheeks are soaked wet. There must be something going on. I know. Maybe a guy insulted you, or no. Even worse! You can't go to the big annual sale with me! Why-" she stopped babbling while wiping Hinata's soaked wet cheeks. "It's not about that, isn't it?"

Hinata nodded. "I... I don't know what's going on. I don't even know how to tell you" she answered.

Ino replied, "Then let's use Mr. A and Ms. B like we used to do! I'm sure you could explain things way more easy than it should be" Her hands holding tight her best friend's hands.

She started with a big inhale, and then her stories went on flowing through her best friend's ear.

Ino began to notice what was going on. Her heart pounded real hard as if she had heard great news. "So Mr. A is the boy, Ms. B is the main character, and Ms. C is the bitch. Did I have that right?"

Hinata nodded in response. "Who's Ms. C? I mean, the real Ms. C" She said again.

"She—err—um—she's"

"Don't say she's Sakura Haruno! Cause that would be like so weird. You remember Sakura, right? The meanie crazy oh-so famous and oh-so pretty large forehead girl at our junior high school, and then some agency picked her out and made her a model. And then now, BAM! She's famous. Gosh I still remember her squeaky voice and her disgusting pink hair. Oh! Do you remember that guys usually put gum on her hair, throw slurpees at her face? That was hilarious!!" Ino said as if she was an unstoppable talking machine.

"…" Hinata said nothing. Her face facing another way other than seeing Ino, and hiding her face beneath her straight bangs.

Then the blonde haired girl let put a little gasp, "Oh my god… What the fucking hell! It's her isn't it! Oh yes, I know the "she's the girl" look on your face" her best friend said furiously.

"Can't you just—never mind. Yes now you know the girl. So what? You're supposed to give me an advice. Not to comment on it" Hinata replied in a lazy toned voice.

"Oh. Yeah!" then Ino began to start her examination. "First of all, according to my point of view, Ms. B likes Mr. A. And Ms. C also likes Mr. A. And because of Ms. C's disappearance, Mr. A searched for another girl to fit his heart. And then, Ms. C came back and Mr. A's feeling towards Ms. C came back. Am I right?" explained Ino.

"I don't know. You should ask Mr. A for all the details. And I'm not going to go all I-know-everything acts. And then, about Ms. B's feeling? I don't think so. The feeling of like? I'm not sure" Hinata replied with a face of disbelief.

Ino's face showed up a grin. A few seconds later, her eyes widened, her jaws drop. She looked as if she just saw a ghost. "You love him don't you? Oh my god. My best friend, for the very first time fell in love! I… I've lost amount of words" Ino's eyes blinked a few times, her mouth moved in silence as if she was talking. Her eyes squinted sharply to Hinata's eyes.

"What? No... No! I... I don't think that... That is even possible!" Hinata shouted to her best friend. She took some deep breath to calm herself, though it didn't work.

"Girl, I think you should stand up for your feelings. Don't even care of that slut! Do what you think is best, and forget of what happened that time. It doesn't matter now. What does matter is how you feel. Don't let yourself be insulted by that girl! And some things are difficult to be transformed into words. So this is a problem that only you and your heart only can answer. When I meet you again, I hope you already have found your answer, that's your homework!" Ino replied.

"But. I don't think that I have feeling for-"

"I don't get buts for an answer, okay? And it's almost time for me to pick up Tenten and Temari. They should be waiting anytime soon. Sort your feeling out, sis! Bye!" Ino said as she rushed through out the door. Silence filled the room. Arabelle that was used to her awkwardness, and her rude words. She would just plainly say what she wants to say, and feel like saying. The girl that was still confused of what happened just earlier, calmly lied down on her couch as she tightly hugged the cushion pillows as she tried to relax. Her minds were completely puzzled by Ino's words. Was Ino's words were even true? She couldn't understand her feelings at all.

~End of Chapter 2~

* * *

phew... im already writing on the 3rd chapter yeaaay!! also gonna go on hiatus again. =3= yes, im so damn tired of those freakin damn exams. arrghh i need a break! R&R peoples! DO NOT FORGET.

P.S. thankies for reviewing me!:

InsaneNarutard0111, otakugirl96, Ling Xaiuoy 2496 TEKKEN GIRL *blushes*

R&R! R&R! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 Another One

At last! I'm updating agaaain!! Ooh guess what! New character new character! *dances* It took me a few days to finish up this chapter. I think this chapter is cheesy you know. D': but oh well, thanks for those pretty reviews!

So, what are you waiting for? Go read this chapter and click the review button or I'll bite you all to deaaath!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Trust me. I'm not lying.

* * *

Sunday Morning Rain Is Falling

Chapter 3 Another One.

**Friday, 25 December 2009**

**17.34**

**Uchiha Sasuke, All You Need Market**

I never saw her again since our last encounter at the park about a week ago. My entire body and soul was dying to meet her. It was torturing me. I waited for her at the place we used to "accidentally meet". But there was no result. I felt completely null. Though Sakura came back to my life, I still felt something that was missing.

As I walked on the properly pedestrian made of maroon red faded bricks, my mind was floating out to nowhere. The big oak trees swayed gently in silence, the flying birds chirped more softly and less more freely, and the city was as quiet as ever since our last shocking meeting with Sakura. It was almost like a dead city out here in the streets. I saw the world with less color. It was just black and white for me. Nothing seems to catch my attention. My eyes kept playing tricks on me. Whenever I see someone or something, all I saw was Hinata. Or so I wanted it to be. She kept on popping everywhere, and every now and then, it's starting to get creepy. And my days were just like the other regular boring days. Nothing more, nothing less. Sakura would likely call me during the day, but I didn't respond as I should be responding. Every time she asks me or say to me, I replied with just this one word, "Hn". She would get mad at me in some points but I usually ignore her yelling from the phone and answer "Hn" to every word she said.

With my freezing palms hiding inside my jacket, I saw the grey clouds mourning in pain just like I am inside. The clothes I wore which was just a plaid black button-up shirt with rolled-up sleeves with a button left unbuttoned, a pair of black skinny jeans that was tucked in my dark blue Doc Martens boots, and a scarf tangled up in my neck hiding half of my steamy face and the other half left over my head. I caught my eyes seeing kids playing, laughing, chasing, and throwing fall leaves at each other. I saw them with full of regrets, remembering how miserable I am. I wanted to be one of them. The time when we saw the world so beautiful, the time when we still didn't understand how difficult it was to live in such a reckless world. We didn't care how much terrible the world could be. As long as we could still play a thousand games whatsoever, nothing else matters. But the fact is, this world we're living in are just crap loads of bullshits. And if you want to survive, you should start hoping that your luck would shockingly increase and that the luck goddess would be kind enough to help you out because the thing you're facing won't go away and slip out easily.

I went to the local grocery market. I heard footsteps, yelling, and kids screaming. Thought that it would damage my ear for a second. Checked my ear if there was any blood pouring out. But to be relieved, it didn't. I went to the meat sector. Gladly there was still one chicken broiler left. Chicken stew would be nice, I said to myself in a small whisper. I quickly grabbed the chicken, afraid someone was gonna take it first. And my guess was right. Our hands met on top of the chicken. A girl's hand. Shoot. Not a great place to ask her name, isn't it?

I held my face out. My jaws drop immediately. Hinata? God dammit, when will this never-ending drama end?

**17.47**

**Hyuuga Hinata, All You Need Market**

S… Sasuke? What is he doing here? If I'm not mistaken, he's rich isn't he? He could've just made a phone call and just in a zap some superb expensive Italian restaurant would deliver a free service for him right away. "What are you doing here? And I believe you're still holding MY chicken?" I said trying not to stutter. I act as if nothing weird has happened between us. A strange atmosphere filled the air. I took the broiler onto my hands.

"I'm here to buy this week's groceries. Excuse me, but I need that chicken" he said while his hands forced to grab the chicken.

"Hey what you're doing? I saw that first! Order up some menu from a fancy restaurant, I'm sure you'll get them for free. And even if it's not free, you have some cash going on right?"

"Ugh, what? I'm not going to waste up my money for some expensive restaurant that I don't even like. My hands landed on it first and I'm going to the cashier now. So, if you'll excuse me? I have some paying to do" his words came calmly out of his mouth. My eyes squinted sharply with a cold look as if he doesn't care. He gave me a death glare, and it gave me weird goose bumps on my back. I tried hard not to show that though.

I blocked his trolley fast enough to prevent him to slip away that easily out of my watch. "You are one hell of a bitch! You heard me! I saw that first and I'm going to take it. So stop being such an asshole and give it up! Go to another grocery store, I don't know. Get your hands of my broiler and get your freaking legs moving out of here!" I said furiously. I forcefully said those not-so-good words Tenten taught me out of my mouth entirely. I tried to take over the chicken, but Sasuke kept on avoiding my hands.

"Here. Let's just stop this crap. You buy the broiler, but you're coming to my apartment. Dinner's on me and I'm cooking broilers. Got that clear?" he said.

I thought for a few seconds. Then I finally decided. Broiler cooked as a dinner? Plus the chef's a rock-headed with chicken butt hair-do boy. I mean, what else would go right? Probably it would be quite entertaining, nonetheless mocking him would be quite fun. And by the way, this seems this could be interesting for a single act, since he's so shy and all. I moved closely to his body. He kept on moving backward. But until his feets bumped on the freezer, he froze. I stood up to balance my height with him by my toes holding up my entire body. Our face was as close as ever. Our lips were faced just a few centimeters. I could feel his breath bursting through my cheeks. Mint, huh? "Fine. But cook something good, alright?" I said. I returned to my actual position and walked normally as if it was nothing. His reaction was totally effortless.

**17.49**

**Uchiha Sasuke, All You Need Market**

My hands began to sweat. Why the hell did she did that? Geez. I barely can even feel my feets again. I covered my tomato red face from heat that was coming out of it with my palms. I tried to walk but my feets can't take the pressure.

"Ha-ha, you're blushing! So cute!" she said as she walked to the cashier. I think my ears would for sure bleed right away. I didn't even know why I said dinner was on me. What an idiot! My cooking is not even really delicious or something. It was kind of a so-so taste. But though, I'm quite sure the incident that happened about a couple of days ago would be erased by this "broiler dinner". And, our situation melted up from that "chicken" argument that was totally pretty stupid.

**18.16**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Room 203 Forest Hills Apartment**

Chaos. It was full of chaos everywhere.

"Sasuke!! The chicken is starting to bubble, and it has this uneasy scent coming out of it! Hurry up!" She said.

"WHAA—can't you help the hell out of me? Gosh, you're starting to get annoying"

"Hey. You're the chef here. You're the one who offered me dinner. So I ain't going to help anything. Got that?" she answered. Bitch. I cursed her under my breath. It feels like grabbing her hair and dip it into the I'm-not-sure-what-it-is chicken mixture, and laugh on her face for laughing at me. Good thing she was my crush-that-I-still-can't-believe-that-too.

"ARGHH! F-fine! I'll handle this all myself. You happy?" I said again while running around wearing aprons and my hands holding knives.

"Very happy indeed. You know, I'm gonna take a walk for awhile. So until you're done fixing all of this, text me" she said again while closing the door shut. Great. Just great.

**18.43**

**Hyuuga Hinata, 5****th**** block, Queens Boulevard.**

**(Hinata's POV)**

Car horns were repeatedly heard. The loud voices from police sirens were loudly heard. The stars looked beautiful as ever. The nude colored coat I was wearing was enough to make me warm, unlike the other freezing nights before. I sat on a bench while blowing a cup of hot chocolate I just bought. My eyes scanned the streets and spotted Sakura in the middle of the crowd. Our eyes met for a while. I prepared myself for the worst. When I was about to get up and greet her, a middle-aged man ran pass me and spilled over my hot chocolate over my hands and clothing. I fell down bumping onto the ground.

"S-Sorry!" and the middle-aged man continued to run without helping me. My hands were red because of not wearing gloves. The chocolate left stains on my coat.

"Ow…" I rubbed my palms back and forth hoping the pain would go away. Someone took my hand roughly.

"Does it hurt? I'll buy you a bottle of cold water right away. Just sit right here and I'll be back in a glimpse" She said.

"S-Sakura? Y-you… I-"

"Just shut up. You'll get your hands burned if you don't do something fast to it" She rushed towards the crowd. Before she did she left a cold stare at me.

I did what she told me to do and sat quietly on the bench. I didn't know she had that softie side of her. Well, she is a girl you know. Maybe she isn't as bad as I think she is. But I know it's way too early to conclude. My hands began to ache much more as the wind blew harder striking sharp through my skin.

"Sorry, it took me long. Here hold it tight" She said again after returning and giving me the cold water. I bit my bottom lip as the coolness spread through my hand.

"Th-thanks… I-I'm sorry f-for ca-causing you trouble"

"Shut up" She said again. This time with her face facing the opposite from my face.

It was a pretty long silence. Until she opened a new conversation. "Hey"

"H-huh?"

"Sorry"

"Huh?" I don't understand. "Why are you apologizing for?" Just a week ago she intimidated me. And now she's apologizing? I don't get it.

"About a few days back" She replied. "I was having a slight PMS. So I'm sorry for those harsh words" Her face grew red.

"Oh! Y-yes…" I replied.

Another silence.

There was this one thing that was bugging me. And I took the courage to ask to her. "Err… M-May I ask y-you something? I-its s-something I have on m-my mind and I haven't quite let it g-go off" There it goes again. My stutter finally came out.

She looked at me curiously. Her green eyes shocked bright on to my pale eyes. "And what exactly is it?"

"W-why did you le-leave?" I asked. My heart pounded so hard it was ready to explode. I was afraid she was going to say any harsh words like she did before. I was sure again she could hear my heart pounding.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked back nervously. My heart pounded faster.

"S-Sasuke said y-you went a-abroad. A-and left w-without any ex-explanations. I was w-wondering w-why" she didn't answer. She looked away and again with the silence. "B-but its o-okay if you d-don't want t-to answer!"

I saw her smiled sadly and said "No. It's fine actually. But I'm sorry. It's a secret. I have my reasons for not telling anyone" waters filled her eyes.

"Oh… I'm sorry for asking y-you that" and again I saw her forced a smile.

Silence…

Then she finally spoke. "Hinata"

"Yes?"

"I know you like him too right? And you know I like him too. And not to be rude, but I knew him long before you and I just came back from the US. So, please let me spend some time with him. You know how I feel right? So, let's just play fair okay?" She said. I knew she was about to cry.

And although I think it was a bit one-sided, I said "yes" to her.

Her face brightened up and stood up happily "I'll be going now. My driver must be waiting. And uh, Hinata…"

"Huh?"

"Let's keep this a secret, and pretend nothing ever happened between us okay?" She waved goodbye to me and left.

I looked down to the bottle that she gave to me. It wasn't cold anymore though the weather was. I sighed deeply, regretting what I just did. I knew how I'll feel if I was at her position. And it'll feel the same as hers now. Was it wrong for me to do that? I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. I chuckled and wiped it remembering how easy I could break down. She won again. And I'm nowhere near winning. Pathetic. I know.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

My hand phone buzzed. I checked it over and there was one missed call. Huh? That was rare. The last news I heard was him moving back to Japan for his project. He was a model, so I don't blame him to go abroad every now and then.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

It buzzed again. I hurried answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hinata"

"Gaara-kun? I-Is that really you?"

"Hn. I'm in town now. Let's meet"

"Heh? Like, right now?"

"Yes. I… I miss you"

… I didn't know what to say. He was my ex but I didn't expect him to say that "Err… thanks?"

"I'll text you the address as soon as I figure out where to meet"

**BEEP.**

He hung up. He was always the shy guy I knew. Always says something straight to the point and shortly said.

**BEEP.**

A text message. It must be from him. That was fast.

_**From: Gaara**_

_At the corner of 6__th __and 7__th__ street on Elm's. There's a small park near it._

_We'll meet at 8 sharp._

That means I have time to go home and change clothes! Good. My hand phone's battery's on crisis now, so I better turn it off to save up for later. Oooh, I'm so excited!

**19. 18**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Room 203 Forest Hills Apartment**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

"UURGH! Come on! Answer my call bitch! God! Where the fucking hell is she? Dammit" I said frustrated. I've been calling her like 10 times and the line won't get through. Also, I texted her repeatedly! Should I just go and search for her? No. I think it's better to just leave her. I'll wait a half more hour. But if she doesn't come back by then, then I'll search for her. If she wanted to leave she should've texted me or somewhat. Not leaving me hanging here. I started to look like a girl having a PMS. Great. Phew… Get a grip Sasuke. I'm gonna take a bath to clear up my mind. And besides, my body is sweating like crazy now.

~End of Chapter 3~

* * *

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GAARA!!!! *fan girl scream*

Yes. GAARA!! *o* Okay, so tell me what you think about this chapter. And yes, I know it's short. And it's also OOC again. But I did put a lot of effort so there was not to much OOC's in it. Also now you know why on the last chapter Sakura was acting reaaally bitchy. Yes, she's having her PMS (is that a good excuse?) . She's a girl too you know! I don't hate Sakura that much you know. I just hate it when she goes too flirty over Sasuke. Just that. Other than that, I like her. Sakura has a softie side too! Yes! She's not a total meanie. Don't get that wrong too.

Also, I would like to answer kitsunekitsune-bi's question. When I got the inspiration about making this fanfic, it was raining and I was humming that song. And then BAM! I decided to give the story that very title. Simple right?

And, to my friend AiNeko-chan the 2 chapters before were at first not a sasuhina just as you said. you read the already read the original one. But suddenly I wanted it so I changed all the chara's names and I was too lazy to change their personalities so it could fit their real personal characteristic. So the first 2 chapter is so OOC. And this also answers (also my friend) Asuka Nakamura! But I'll try to get the 4th chapter not as OOC as this one.

I haven't wrote anything for the next chapter so give me an advice and inspiration okay? From that I'll sort out and see whether I'll put it in the next chapter or not. Sooo, what are you waiting for?? REVIEEEEW! Or I'll cut your heads off. (Kidding) R&R! I'll update as soon as I get about 4 reviews (that means 3 or 5 reviews. But 5 reviews would be better!) :DD review okay? *kitty eyes*

P.S. I'm writing on a new story. and i havent figured out the pairings yet. should it be a kibahina (since they're like besties and it would be cute) or, would it be a sasuhina? I'm asking for your opinion!

Kisses,

Alasdair96


End file.
